A Hundred Times Over
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Celebrate with me my 100th fanfiction with all the goodness - Nico/Percy, Shere Khan/Bagheera, Kaito/Shinichi and special guest star Captain Jack Harkness! Slash in loads and all the love. Take a look inside to see how this is working! Oh, and it's also kind of the sequel to "After You Remove the Secrets"!


Sheregheera || Nicercy || KaiShin || A Hundred Times Over || KaiShin || Nicercy || Sheregheera

Title: A Hundred Times Over – A Demi-God-Magic Show in New York with Aliens

Fandom 1: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Fandom 2: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; no Heroes of Olympus

Fandom 3: Doctor Who; Torchwood; past Miracle Day

Fandom 4: Walt Disney; Jungle Book

Disclaimer: All rights concerning Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. All rights concerning Percy Jackson and the Olympians reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. All rights concerning Doctor Who and Torchwood reserved to Russel T. Davies and BBC, for they created the awesomeness that is Captain Jack Harkness. All rights concerning the movie Jungle Book reserved to Disney. The book said movie is based of though is property of Rudyard Kipling. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationships, fluff and humor, hetero, crossover

Main Pairings: Kaito/Shinishi, Nico/Percy, Shere Khan/Bagheera

Side Pairings: Rory/Amy, Jack/Shinichi/Percy, Jack/Rory/Amy and Jack/Nico/Kaito, because it's Jack

Detective Conan / Magic Kaitou Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito, Koizumi Akako

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Clarisse la Rue

Doctor Who Characters: 11th Doctor, Amelia 'Amy' Pond, Rory Williams, Captain Jack Harkness

Jungle Book Characters: Bagheera, Shere Khan

Summary: I have been thinking about what to do as the hundredth fanfiction to post on FFNet and I simply couldn't decide between my greatest obsessions, because for such an occasion it should be something special to me. So I found a way to throw them all into one universe. Here a little explanation as to how that works:

PJatO and DC/MK can easily be tied together since Kaito and company practically scream 'we are demi-gods', so with Kaito being a son of Hermes and Shinichi being a son of Dike, that works. Just as it did in "After You Remove the Secrets", to which this is actually a little sequel. Because I saw that fit since "After You Remove the Secrets" was the first multpile-chapter story I wrote in English and also the first Percy Jackson as well as the first Detective Conan story I ever wrote.

Doctor Who is easy to put into it once that is set – the gods are not gods, but an alien race that kept to the earth to reproduce, letting the humans believe they were gods. Which now kind of makes Kaito and Nico aliens. Pretty awesome. And Jungle Book kind of goes with Doctor Who too, but you'll see about that. And this Doctor Who thing is an idea I'm actually quite fond of. Got to write it out sometime.

So, since "After You Remove the Secrets" is so dear to me, I have decided to put all awesome things together into this sequel as my 100th fanfiction to post. And the 111th fanfiction that I wrote. Because that should be a fanfiction including all the things I love the most – which would be Captain Jack Harkness, Nico di Angelo, Kaito Kuroba, KaiShin, Nicercy, Sheregheera and 'Doctor Who'. Enough ranting, enjoy my favorites! To the first hundred and to another following hundred!

**A Hundred Times Over**

_A Demi-God-Magic Show in New York with Aliens_

"I love you."

"Oh, please shut up. I can't listen to you being all lovey-dovey any longer!", grunted a brunette girl with a very irritated frown. "Seriously. Your four are going to drive me nuts one day."

She glared at her four male friends, a messy-haired brunette with what nearly looked like his twin sitting on his lap and an Italian next to them with a black-haired boy on his own lap. The messy-haired teen pouted and buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Shin-chan, explain to me again why we're friends with such mean people..."

His boyfriend rolled his sapphire blue eyes at him and chuckled. "Kaito, you can't just ditch people after you rescued the world with them. Besides, you love Clarisse just as much."

Kaito pouted some more and decided to instead kiss his lover's neck.

"Now they're at it again! Percy, do something, damn it!", growled Clarisse annoyed.

Sometimes she wondered why _she_ was friends with _them_! Okay, they had needed the son of Hermes and the son of Dike to defeat Eris three years ago. That was also the reason why she was there. The seven demi-gods of the prophecy had come together to celebrate the third anniversary of their victory and of Kaito's return from the dead. A soft smile tugged at her lips at the thought. Three years of living in Tokyo, next door to the annoying magician and the detective. Three years of building their own lives too. She and Percy had opened a dojo just for demi-gods while Chris and Nico had decided to become lawyers and started studying law at the same university as Shinichi, Saguru and Masumi already were (and occasionally stealing the notes from them).

"You shouldn't get so worked up over it", chuckled the beautiful redhead behind Clarisse.

"But nee-chan", grinned the slightly smaller punk-girl next to the redhead. "She's irritated because she misses Chris. You know she always gets grumpy towards other couples."

"But how is it our fault that Chris got stolen by the Stolls", snorted the Italian irritated.

"It's not", grinned the boy on his lap. "But I heard from very dependable sources that you get the same way when I'm not around, Nico."

"Shinichi! You know you're not supposed to tell him that!", grunted Nico and glared at the blue-eyed boy on Kaito's lap, who stuck his tongue out at him.

"I think it's cute that your uke and my uke get along so well, Nico", snickered the magician.

"Don't call us that!", hissed Shinichi and Percy, both blushing brightly.

Both stood up and turned away from their boyfriends with glares. They linked hands and stormed past the three women and out of the dressing room.

"Kaito-kun, you should get ready now anyway", hummed the redhead with a glance at the clock.

"Akako is right", agreed Clarisse. "Wouldn't want you to be late. This is, after all, important."

Celebrating their third anniversary of saving the world wasn't the only reason they got together like this. Kaito had become more popular than any of them would have anticipated for. Today was the start of his US tour as Moonlight Magician Kaito Kuroba. A slightly proud smile tugged on Clarisse's lips as she grabbed the two witches and pulled them out of the dressing room.

"Come on, Nico will treat us to a drink, girls", hummed the brunette.

"Why should I pay?", grunted the Italian and followed them. "See you later, Kaito."

"Because you are the son of wealth himself, di Angelo", smirked the daughter of Ares, closing the door behind them to leave Kaito to his preparations.

/break\

His eyes searched the bar. The stage was still empty, the magic show would only start in about fifteen minutes. Enough time to seek some company for the evening. He popped his neck and scanned the bar. It was odd. Sometimes he felt like the Doctor must feel. Most of the times. His team, his own companions. He lost them, one way or the other, even though he held them dear. They died or... gained immortality. He chuckled hoarsely at the thought. Rex still hated him for that one. But he knew, the man would eventually come around. Because they were the only ones. The only fixed points in time and space. Still, it pained him. Just like it pained him to see Gwen. She had a life, a husband and a daughter. But he always dragged her into his mess again.

Shaking his head at the disturbing thoughts, he took his drink and looked around. Two beauties caught his eyes. One had neatly combed brown hair and startling blue eyes, the other was black-haired with deep, sea-green eyes. The two young men laughed softly, deep in a conversation with each other. It was obvious to him that both were gay. But a couple. This could result in a very pleasant night for him. Smirking confidently, he walked up to them and came to stand between the two pretty boys, resting one hand on each of their lower backs.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Uh... Percy, Percy Jackson", mumbled the green-eyed boy with a blush.

"I'm Shinichi Kudou", said the brunette, his eyes bore into Jack's.

"Oh, stop it, Jack!"

The time-traveler stiffened surprised, his hands accidentally sliding a bit lower on the two boys. The green-eyed boy was the first to act, he slapped Jack in the face, his own face bright red since the man's hand laid on his ass. The other boy emptied his drink into Jack's face and both of them left, glaring at him irritated. Though his focus had long since left the two beauties, his head was filled with surprised thoughts. His surprise was soon replaced by a confident smirk and he turned around.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"No, obviously not", snorted the brunette man behind him.

"Nice bowtie", grinned Jack stupidly. "And nice face. Long time no see, Doctor."

He walked over to the Doctor and hugged him close. It had been so long since he had last seen his Doctor. After Ianto's death... And before the Doctor's regeneration, obviously.

"Doctor", piped the ginger next to the alien up. "Who is that?"

"Captain Jack Harkness", smiled Jack charmingly and turned to her. "And who are you?"

"Stop it!", chorused both, the Doctor and the other brunette man.

The man from the future blinked surprised. The Doctor traveled with two companions this time?

"I'm sorry", grinned Jack. "And who are you?"

"Oi! Stop it!", chorused this time the Doctor and the ginger.

"Jack", grunted the Time Lord irritated. "Those are Amy and Rory Pond."

"Not my last name", muttered the brunette human lowly.

"Nice", hummed Jack with a defeating smile. "What brings you to New York, Doctor?"

"Anniversary", grinned the Doctor before turning to the couple. "And see? He likes the bowtie."

"He likes you", muttered Amy with one raised eyebrow.

"Of course he does! I'm the Doctor!", chuckled the Time Lord amused. "Everybody likes me!"

"Self-confident much?", grunted Rory. "Anyway, can we go and search for a seat now? I don't want to stand in the last row just because you got stuck in a conversation, Doctor!"  
"So, how did you meet the Doctor?", asked Jack and looked at the ginger curiously.

"That is actually quite complicated", hummed Amy. "We first met when I was a little girl. And he promised to come right back. It took him years to return."

"Ah yes, he is not very good at being on time", chuckled Jack amused.

"You don't say", grunted the female human. "How do you know the Doctor?"

"Believe me, that is quite the complicated story", laughed the time-traveler.

"Hush now, stop your chit-chat!", chided the Time Lord. "I don't want to miss the show!"

"What are you doing here anyway?", repeated the captain.

"Like I already said", grunted the Doctor and sat down. "Anniversary. We have been traveling together for two years now. I wanted to treat them to the greatest magic show ever."

"This?", asked Jack surprised, his eyes trailing over to the stage, just to catch the two boys he had been hitting on sitting at a table in the front, together with three women and an Italian.

"Ah. Yes, this. The start of the world fame of the greatest magician seen in history", hummed the Doctor with a fond smile. "I love his tricks!"

"Everything is better than the Indian jungle", muttered Rory and picked a leave out of his hair.

"I liked the jungle. It was adventurous", disagreed the Time Lord with a frown.

"You were happily dancing with a bunch of apes while I nearly got eaten by a tiger!", exclaimed the husband of Amy. "And you had to take that tiger with us, why exactly?"

"You took a tiger with you?", chuckled Jack amused and sat down next to the Doctor.

"And a black panther", nodded Amy. "But the Doctor didn't want to tell us why."

"He scarcely does", hummed the former time agent with a wistful grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", interrupted a loud and cheerful voice their conversation.

They went silent and turned their attention to the stage, just like everyone else, watching the white-clad magician who emerged from pink smoke.

/break\

"You were brilliant", purred Shinichi, sealing Kaito's lips with his own.

"I'm always brilliant", grinned the magician, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

They were standing just outside the building, the chilly night air making them cuddle even closer. Percy next to them shuddered a bit, earning him both, his boyfriend's Aviator jacket and the strong arms around his waist. He turned some to grin up at the Italian.

"Though there was one thing I couldn't figure out", grunted Clarisse as she and the girls followed.

"Mh?", asked the son of Hermes curiously.

"Where in the name of the gods did you get that tiger and the panther?", asked the daughter of Ares.

"A magician never tells his secrets", smirked Kaito with a wink. "Which reminds me, would you come and help me with something, Nico?"

Nico rolled his eyes at him and the two boys took off. Their boyfriends and the girls glared at them.

"What are you doing?", called the Japanese daughter of Hecate.

"Just you go, we'll meet up with you later", called Kaito back.

"Damn it, just hurry!", grunted Lou irritated. "I'm hungry!"

The two boys grinned and entered the building again, walking slowly up to Kaito's dressing room.

"And now seriously", muttered Nico as they reached the dressing-room. "I helped you with the preparations. There were neither a tiger nor a panther involved in this. Where did they come from?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about", whispered the magician and opened the door.

The black panther was laying in a cage, the tiger laying behind him with one paw around his mate, growling dangerously at the humans. Both boys shuddered at the intense glare. Kaito led his male best friend over to the cabin with the wheels that he used for his disappearance act. The cabin where suddenly the tiger and the panther had emerged from in the middle of the show.

"Take a look yourself. I have no idea what this is", muttered the son of Hermes darkly.

The Italian blinked and opened the cabin-door. Just to blink some more.

"Why do you carry a... Police Call-Box with you?", grunted Nico.

"It's not mine. When I was on stage and saw it, I was just as surprised as you. I think it may be from the gods. Because this thing is not normal", hissed Kaito. "Just... open it."

The son of Hades frowned confused and opened it, turning his frown into a look of complete and utter disbelieve. "How is that possible? It's..."

"Bigger on the inside, why yes!", interrupted a new and very cheerful voice. "And it's mine! Rory, Amy, would you get the panther and the tiger? We should bring them home again!"

The two demi-gods whirled around and glared at the four strangers. Three man and a woman. One of the men, handsome and wearing a coat from the second World War, walked up to them, smirking in a confident and rather enchanting way, resting one hand on Nico's shoulder, the other on Kaito's.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?", asked the handsome stranger.

"Hands off my man!", growled two voices from behind them.

Jack blinked surprised and turned around, just to face the two beauties he had flirted with earlier and the three women they had sat with. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched how the two companions of the Doctor opened the cage to free the wild cats with the help of the Time Lord. Though a fist and a foot aiming his way distracted him from that again and he dodged the green-eyed boy and his blue-eyed friend. Fierce.

"I said hands off", growled the black-haired young man.

"You better listen to him", agreed the other, still with his foot high.

"What is it with my charm today that it doesn't work?", muttered Jack and backed off.

"I wouldn't say _today_", chuckled the alien as the trio managed to get the wild cats into the TARDIS.

"Doctor", whined the former time agent. "Now you're adding insult to injury!"

"Oh, shut up and get inside", smiled the Time Lord amused.

Amy and Rory were poking their heads out, looking at him curiously and Jack blinked surprised. The Doctor had offered it to him before. The year that never was. But he had declined. Because of... his team. And then he had lost him team. A broad smile spread over his lips and he jumped into the Police Call-Box, closing the door behind him just the moment the Italian lunged at him.

"Damn it", cursed Nico. "What in the world is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know, but that perv had been molesting us earlier too", snorted Percy and came up next to him. "Wait... Why is there a Police Call-Box inside...? And why is it glowing... and... fading..."

"If this is another one of your tricks, it's your best, Kaito-kun", noted Akako impressed.

"Not my doing", grunted the magician. "And the tiger and the panther weren't either... That trick was planned completely different..."

"Really?", asked Lou curiously, still walking around the cabin to look for the disappeared blue box.

"Yeah", coughed the Japanese boy awkwardly and blushed. "I actually had planned to make Shinichi appear in the box..."

"Me? Why?", grunted the son of Dike suspiciously. "You know I don't do the assistant."

"It wasn't that", objected Kaito. "I waned to ask you if you want to marry me! ...Oh, damn."

The son of Hermes blushed and cursed slightly. His boyfriend gaped at him.

"Really now?", gaped Clarisse dumbfounded since Shinichi seemed unable to talk.

"We had it planned for weeks now", sighed Nico, glaring at his best friend irritated. "He wanted to get Shinichi onto the stage and once he and Percy were separated at last, Kaito wanted to get onto one knee and ask Shinichi while I wanted to ask Percy... But now that moron even managed to spoil the surprise. Idiot."

"Wait... You... me... too...?", stuttered the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

Kaito and Nico sighed and fished for something in their pockets before both boys got down onto one knee in front of their respective boyfriend, presenting a little box to them.

"Perseus Jackson, I spend the last three years living with you and I spend the seven years loving you. I want to never miss you at my side again, we fought and won two wars together, we managed to get through every difficulty life had thrown at us so far. Will you marry me?"

"Kudou Shinichi, from all the riches and jewels I've stolen so far, your heart is the one thing I'm proud of having stolen the most. And it is also the only thing I never intend to return. Because you also stole mine. So I want to know... Will you marry me?"

All Shinichi and Percy could do was staring wide-eyed down at them before throwing themselves at their boyfriends, the two couples crashing onto the floor, the detective straddling the thief's hips and the son of Poseidon straddling the Ghost Prince's.

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes", exclaimed the two younger ones enthusiastically, each kissing his boyfriend. "A hundred times over yes again!"

"Aren't our uke cute?", grinned Kaito broadly, his hands wandering down to Shinichi's ass while he locked eyes with his best friend. "And they were _hot_ when they were all jealous earlier!"

"And they will be such pretty brides", snickered Nico, groping the ass of his own boyfriend.

Though Shinichi and Percy were too busy staring at their rings to even hear what the two dominant ones were saying about them. The Sea Prince's ring was silver with skull with sapphire eyes, while the son of Dike wore an elegant silver band with a small sapphire and a small amethyst seated within the loops of an eternity-symbol, representing their eye-colors.

"Oh gods, I can't wait to tell the others!", grinned Shinichi broadly.

"Sonoko and the other girls from Aphrodite cabin will have a field day planning this wedding!", giggled Percy giddily. "Because this just screams double-wedding!"

"Absolutely!", agreed the son of Dike.

"As happy as I am for you guys", interrupted Clarisse their planning, giggling and making-out. "But do you think we could talk about the four strangers and two wild cats that just disappeared with a blue wooden box...?"

"I would like to discuss that too", agreed Akako with a frown.

"But can't we discuss that while eating dinner?", sighed Lou. "I'm hungry."

"Eating, talking, fucking", agreed Kaito and Nico at the same time.

The four boys stood up from the floor, the son of Hermes linking hands with his boyfriend while the Italian linked hands with his Sea Prince. Though then Nico frowned.

"What did you mean when you said that that perv had molested you earlier too?", growled the son of Hades possessively and glared down at his fiancee.

"What?", yelped Kaito wide-eyed and wrapped his arms possessively around Shinichi.

Sea-green locked with sapphire-blue ones and the two laughed softly.

"Our seme are so cute when they're jealous", snickered Percy.

"Though I doubt they'll make good grooms", grunted Shinichi with a fond smirk. "I mean, yours is most likely going to get our wedding haunted and mine will prank the guests."

"You should consider excluding them", suggested the younger daughter of Hecate amused.

"What? No!", whined Kaito and Nico, staring at the American witch.

"Besides, I doubt they would have fun during the wedding night without them", chuckled Akako.

/break\

Shere Khan growled irritated as he watched the blue, odd box disappear.

"And that is the reason why I hate humans", muttered the tiger, walking up to his mate to check on him, sniffing and licking the panther. "Are you alright, Bagheera?"

"I'm alright, Shere", smiled the panther back and bumped his head against the tiger's. "Don't worry so much. Besides, this was quite amusing. Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Ah. I suppose it was amusing", snorted Shere Khan and shook his head. "And certainly much less stressful than a day with Louie and his bunch of loons..."

"Besides", purred Bagheera and licked his lips, swinging his tail seductively. "This whole adventure got me quite giddy. How about we move this to our cave?"

He swayed his hips as he walked slowly towards the dark cave and it took the tiger only a split second to sprint up to his mate and growl possessively, nibbling the panther's ear.

/break\

"Geronimo!"

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
